Team MSFT (Misfit) Beurling Trailer
by Hiei's Curry
Summary: Sabine Beurling Brawler from Vacuo and second member of Team MSFT (Misfit)


"It's always cold at night in Vacuo, ironic considering it's a desert." thought a girl walking down the street as she lit a cigarette, glancing up she could see her destination a shop not more than a few feet now. Before she could carry on, she was interrupted by a scream, turning to look behind her, she could see a girl being chased down an ally by a gang of five soldier type people.

She ran and followed to be met with a scene of the gang kicking and punching the girl, who seemed to have bear ears, while laughing, just as Beurling was about to call out, one a girl with Blonde hair and an Atlas symbol on her upper arm, kicked her up against the wall. "Brat" she spat "Were we in Atlas do you know we would do to you mongrels?" she threatened.

"Do you know what we do to scum like you Vacuo?" shouted the girl who had been walking, grabbing the groups attention, the girl stayed on the ground trying to be invisible

"Who the hell are you?" shouted the women, "You're not one of these freaks to are you?"

"My names Beurling, now how about you fight someone your own size."

The woman started laughing "Oh wait, you're one those creeps who like these monsters, aren't you?" Beurling pulled out her cigarette and dropped it on the floor and answered "You got one chance leave now and you don't get hurt."

The women laughed again "Do you know who I am?"

"I know what you are, now leave before I knock you on your arse!" replied Beurling.

"I am Major Violet Steel of the Atlas Military; you little bitch, now get her!" responded the Woman.

The others in her gang charged in, the first tried to punch Beurling but she used her forearm which had a vambrace on to parry him away, she then headbutted him, knocking him out cold.

The next to try was a woman with a knife, this was also parried off with the other forearm which was also had a vambrace on she then grappled her and spun her so her head hit the wall of the alley.

The two others tried together, but Beurling jumped back and drew her Kukri knife slashing one in the leg and the second in the arm, they both fell down crying in agony. "Pathetic." spoke Beurling.

Beurling turned her attention to the Major, seeing she had a gun drawn on her "Not bad, for a freak, now leave we have a new slave to add to our mines back in Atlas".

Beurling put her Knife away "You know, I had to deal with your scum all my life, and the one thing I learned about people like you is this" Beurling paused to kick in her semblance, to the girl and the Major it looked like Beurling was on fire, green fire to be exact with white lighting coming off her "Your nothing but cowards" She finished as she dived at the Major, who tried to aim her gun at her and fire but was to slow and was sent flying into the wall behind her then slumped to the floor.

Beurling walked up to the girl and offered her a hand "You ok, what they come after you for?"

"Yeah, thank you, they just went _get her_ so I ran." the girl replied, looking over Beurling, the girl could see she had long silver hair a Black beret with a badge on in, the design of a cracked maple leaf with a chain underneath the leaf had a set of wings either side of the leaf, a grey jacket and underneath was a brown jumper, blue grey trousers, held up by a navy blue belt and white boots on her feet, she also saw a grey sheath that was for her Knife which had a white hand grip, but no Faunus features "Why did you do that, your human, why help a Faunus?"

"Not all humans are like them, are you going to be ok now?"

"Yes, and thank you again." spoke the girl running off. Beurling lit a new cigarette, just as she did two more girls ran up to the alleyway, they looked ready to fight but one look at the situation and they stood down.

"Beurling." spoke a cat tailed Faunus she had short purple hair and a blue jacket on with white trousers, the girl next to her looked the same except she had a set of cat ears, red hair and a blue jacket.

"What was it this time?" spoke the first girl.

"The usual Sara, Faunus being attacked, for no reason by the Atlas Military while they are deployed here" replied Beurling, pulling her cigarette out and taking a swig of her hip flask, before putting the cigarette back in her mouth.

"Yeah that sounds about right." spoke the second girl.

Sara sighed "Ok, let's get inside and Alia stop encouraging her.", as the three set off to the building Beurling had been going to before the fight.

Once inside the Building, they could see all the dust that the shop had, and the weapons on the other walls, the two girls with her went behind the till.

Alia sat on the table next to the till, while Sara stood behind it looking at her.

"So, you're going to Vacuo's Shade academy in a few days, you excited?" asked Alia.

"Not really." shrugged Beurling.

"Urgh, give me strength, you're such a downer." moaned Alia "Anyway if you're going to be in a team think you could bring them here?"

"We'll see, depends what their like, I might be forced into a team I hate."

Sara sighed again "They won't do that."

"Knowing my luck, I will." countered Beurling.

"Or you could end up with a nice team full of people you like" Alia chipped in.

"We'll see, look I'm going for a shower, then bed, I'll see you tomorrow, good night" Beurling said while putting her cigarette out, when she had gone out the back, the other two looked at each other with a worried look between them.

"What you thinking?" asked Alia as she came up to Sara's side.

"It's all I can do to keep what I have" spoke Sara, while Alia looked at her confused.

"Sorry, it's something Beurling told me once when she had a night terror." she sighed as she continued "I'm worried she's going to keep people at a distance."

"You mean to avoid another Charlotte?" asked Alia.

"Yeah, she's been through so much in her life I worry how much more she can take before she breaks." Alia grabbed Sara's hand "We'll be there if she needs us, ok." Sara nodded, Alia went to lock up the shop, while Sara looked at a photo on the side wall it had four people in it herself, Alia, Beurling and a fourth person which made Sara feel very sad. "I wish you were here; we could really use you now" she said to herself.


End file.
